Barret Wallace
Shadaloo |VGCW Champ Dates = |Casual Champ Dates = |Co-Op Champ Dates = |Royal Rumble Win Dates = |King of the Ring Win Dates = |Mr. Money in the Bank? (Yes, Was, or Blank) = |Other Enemies (Link Each Name) = |Past Allies (Link Each Name) = Flint, Dracula}} My name is Barret Wallace and I'm known for paralyzing, pulverizing punks into submission. I ain't fantasizing. Barret Wallace is a playable character in Final Fantasy VII and a former wrestler for VGCW. Considered a total jobber early on in his VGCW career, Barret soon completely turned it around, and had become one of the most beloved faces in the league, always greeted by cries of "HEY! HEY! HEY!" from a loving audience when he enters the ring. He had an alliance with fellow father Flint, (known by the very creative name, Flint & Barret) until Barret lost a Career Vs. Title match against Dracula. In Final Fantasy VII It's cuz of that !@#$ 'pizza' that everyone down here is suffering. Barret Wallace is first introduced in Final Fantasy VII as a eco-terrorist, leading the group AVALANCHE to bomb Mako reactors in the fictional city of Midgar, so as to avenge the losses dealt him by the megacorporation Shinra, the Planet's de facto world government, who operate under the pretense of saving the Planet. As the story progresses, Barret re-examines his efforts and focuses on pursuing the villain Sephiroth in an effort to protect the Planet and the future of his adopted daughter, Marlene. The first black playable character in the Final Fantasy series, Barret's appearance and sometimes profane speech has been heavily compared to that of actor Mr. T, earning much praise, but also a great deal of criticism and accusations of racism. In VGCW 'Season 2: Before Crisis' Barret debuted in VGCW on 2013-01-13. Due to the rules of wrestling prohibiting the use of firearms, even standard JRPG-issue peashooters, Barret was not allowed to use his machine-gun hand in combat. To remedy the situation, Barret switched his gun to his Rocket Punch. Barret's entrance's debut greatly impressed the crowd. Not his debut match, mind you. His theme song, the intensity of his stare and his great size (combinations of which have been extremely effective for certain wrestlers) convinced the crowd that great things were ahead for Barret. However, the beginning of his career was rough. He lost his debut match to the Pyro, was eliminated second in a six-man elimination match and lost to Gaben in an Extreme Rules match on 2013-02-01. Still, Barret was again impressive in his loss, throwing steel steps and ladders, even breaking out of the dreaded Gabe Hug, and shockingly hurling Gaben into the audience, killing six fans and injuring at least two more. Eventually, Barret lost the match when Gabe locked in the Wallet Squeeze a second time, forcing him to tap out. 'Season 3: Got a Bit Further To Go' Things only got worse from there. Barret lost against Solid Snake in such embarrassing fashion that it prompted the commentators to claim that the match "wasn't even close", a charge that had only been levied once before. A further loss to Dan Hibiki on 2013-03-19 confirmed what many had already concluded: Barret was a jobber, in line for the title of King of Jobbers among other such "royalty" as Vegeta, Gary Oak and Simon Belmont. Barret got a last ditch chance to prove he was more than a lowly jobber on March 26th, 2013, when he faced Gary Oak. The match was brutal, with Barret throwing everything including the kitchen sink at Oak, yet every time Barret went for a pin, Gary would simply pop back up at the count of one as if nothing had happened. Eventually, however, Barret dished out enough of a beating to send Gary into a state of confusion, and as Gary attempted a high-flying spot, he ended up botching it, knocking himself unconscious and allowing Barret to swoop in to get the pin. Though it seemed more like Gary ended up defeating himself, Barret, having pulled away from his brush with ultimate jobberdom at the last moment, was overcome with happiness, and celebrated his first VGCW victory. 'Season 4: After Crisis' The win marked the beginning of a dramatic shift in his career. He drew a late entry in the Rumble that took place during the Season 4 premiere and began steamrolling through the competition, throwing out two wrestlers and foiling the MASTERPLAN before it was down to Wallace and newcomer Groose. The two men would do battle for a short time, but due to Barret's fatigue from going through so many other wrestlers, he would eventually get groosed. Though denied a chance at glory, this was the best Barret had looked since his match with Gaben. The Shinra Screwjob After finishing as the runner-up in the Royal Rumble, Barret petitioned the new General Manager, Dracula, for a shot at the Casual Championship, much like what previous Rumble runner-up Mario had received. Dracula, however, didn't agree with Barret's reasoning, noting that he had only a single victory to his name and didn't yet deserve a title shot. However, after poking at Barret some more, Dracula decided that if he won his match later that night, he would get his title shot. Barret entered the ring to a cheering crowd and it seemed he was going to be taking on Eggman, whom he had personally eliminated in the previous Rumble match. However, Eggman would not be alone in the ring: he was joined by his tag team partner, Alberto Del Wily. While Dracula had agreed to give Barret a chance to earn a title opportunity, he had chosen to allow him to do so in a handicap match against an experienced tag team. Despite overwhelming odds, Barret took on the challenge without complaint, fighting harder than he ever did before, using every Big Shot and Catastrophe he could. In the end, however, his stamina could not outlast two men working together, and despite pushing both members of The Practice to the limit, he was eventually defeated. The crowd was furious, as Barret had seemingly been given an impossible task to surmount and, for all intents and purposes, was screwed out of a title shot. Rather than dismissing Barret for coming up short, however, Dracula granted Barret a fair chance to become #1 Contender to the Casual title. Just three days later, Barret battled in a Fatal Four-Way match against Scorpion, Tingle, and Duke Nukem. Despite taking an immense amount of punishment at the hands of Scorpion, Barret proved that his performance against The Practice was no fluke as he eliminated both Scorpion and Tingle in a fashion so dominating that Bazza's PS3 couldn't contain it. The match froze abruptly, forcing Bazza to throw Barret and Duke into a one-on-one match to settle the score. While many feared that Barret would once again come up short of a Casual Championship match, Barret summoned every ounce of resistance he could and proved victorious at the end of his most dominant performance ever in VGCW. With a huge victory under his belt, Barret now had his eyes set on Red's Casual Championship, armed with more momentum and crowd support than ever before. Barret would finally get his chance for glory on May 8th, where he would enter the ring to the most support any of Red's opponents had ever received. Indeed, Barret and Red seemed to have The Crowd split in two. Barret came out of the gate fairly strong, hitting Red with a pair of uppercuts, but they would otherwise be almost evenly matched, Red's agility matching Barret's raw strength and power. They were so evenly matched that they were both made to bleed within seconds of each other. Despite more uppercuts and clotheslines coming from Barret, however, Red refused to give in, and would ultimately pin Barret. Despite his loss, Barret showed an incredible amount of improvement from his wrestling debut, developed a considerable VGCW fan following and proved to be capable of contending at a high level. Back to Work? And yet, just when Barret seemed to have momentum, it would come to a screeching halt. Entered into the King of the Ring tournament for the VGCW Championship on May 11th, Barret would face off against two-time VGCW Champion Charles Barkley. Despite the massive crowd support behind him, Barret looked utterly outclassed by Sir Charles and was completely unable to get anything going. Barret would submit to the eventual King of the Ring winner after a mere 75 seconds of competition. With this crushing defeat, Barret seemed to be back to square one and would need another lucky break to re-emerge back into title contention. He would get started on that comeback on May 15th in a steel cage match against Vamphound's Geno. Still angry over his humiliating defeat at the hands of Barkley, Barret dominated the match early, taking Geno apart piece by piece in a series of uppercuts, suplexes, and Catastrophes, until Geno suddenly took control of the match with a low blow and began dominating Barret just as decisively as Barret had previously dominated him. As Geno began to climb the walls of the cage to victory, Barret tried to pull him off the cage, only for Geno to kick him away. Again the AVALANCHE leader tried to deny Geno victory, and again Geno would kick him away and continue his climb. It seemed that once again Barret would find a way to snatch defeat from the jaws of victory as he'd done so many times before. But not this time. Determined to put an end to his losing streak, Barret made his own climb up the cage and finally sent Geno to the mat before escaping the cage and winning the match. With another victory behind his belt, Barret entered his next contest against Kazuya Mishima with confidence. Barret took it to him early on and it started to look like Kazuya was simply unable to compete against people with green pants, but Kazuya quickly reversed the tide and started whaling on the AVALANCHE member, landing his finisher in short order and seizing control of the match. Barret couldn't mount any sustained offense following the flurry of blows and while he hung on for some time afterwards, he was too groggy to go on and ended up getting pinned after the fourth roll in an Obamaroll. By Any Means, Getting Rid of His Enemies The date was May 29th, and Barret had been hoping for his next big chance. Entering the ring that night, he would face off against a familiar foe, the man who had humiliated him just weeks earlier in the King of the Ring tournament: Charles Barkley. The crowd's cheers turned to worry, as most expected the now three time champion to crush the definite underdog in the contest. Barret, however, had been training (and level grinding) for this moment for weeks in hopes that he would claim his revenge. Barkley, perhaps expecting a similar match as the first time, didn't quite have the same will to win. As a result, Barret came out of the gate swinging for the fences, nailing Barkley with a Big Shot within minutes of the match's start. Barret just absolutely dominated Sir Charles throughout the match, adding Catastrophes and some of his own slams to make Barkley bleed, and ultimately scored the pinfall. With this dramatic and impressive performance, Barret claimed revenge over CM Dunk. 'Season 5: Bad Rap' Barret Wallace came out strong in the first episode of season 5. Noticing that the crowd greatly enjoyed his theme, Mega Ran had been invited to perform it for the audience. Before the performance could begin though, it was interrupted by none other than Dan Hibiki, who directly challenged the famous rap artist to a battle. Not a bit nervous, Barret took on the challenge, and got booked by Gabe then and there for the Main Event. At the main event, perhaps due to the long break from his hot streak, or perhaps because he underestimated the man in pink, Barret could barely put up a resistance against his opponent, and ultimately, he was put down in a humiliating defeat. As the night ended, a raging crowd cried out for one thing, and one thing only; a rematch. However, Barret showed no signs of the next week, saying in an interview that Mega Ran did the right thing as ref, and that it showed him he had to work harder to get himself some wins. Proving himself a humble man, Barret began work to fix his losing issues in the coming shows. Following the interview, Barret disappeared for two weeks, and claimed to stumble upon a vault with 101 stamped, and found nothing important except for a weird orange ball that looks like materia. He took it, and returned to the VGCW on July 31st to run into none other than Adam Jensen. (While Jensen was using his augmented stealth, it became moot when Barret noticed him with Alert Materia.) After hearing Jensen state that he isn't leaving without that ball, which is a Dragon Ball, Barret took it as fighting words, and told Adam that he'll have to fight him in the ring for it. However, their match was invaded by Waluigi, turning the singles match into a Triple Threat match. The short break didn't do much for Barret, as he ended up being pinned by The People's Champion, forcing him to hand it over to Waluigi. Barret returned on September 17th in a #1 Contender Match for Casual Championship. Barret managed to outlast both Jensen and Dan to go head-to-head against Phoenix and win, making him the #1 Casual Contender once more. However, he failed to capture the title from Segata Sanshiro at End Game 5. Season 6: Not a Bit Nervous In the transition to new season, Barret Wallace trained hard (had his weak custom finisher changed into regular one) to show that he is good as anyone else. On the season premiere of 2K14, he faced Zangief, who was in similar situation as Barret and changed his entire fighting style. While the match appeared to be even and ring appeared to break at any moment, Zangief took the control of match and made Barret tap with submission. Determined to make up for his loss, Barret took place in a Fatal 4 Way match on December 10th, facing three familiar faces in Zangief, Red, and Charles Barkley. Barret fought hard, debuting his new Big Ending and pinning Red, picking up a well earned victory. Few weeks later, he would lose to Bowser in inferno match, but not before he put his heart in the match. Barret's performance was acknowledged and he was placed into #1 Casual Contenders match and Money in the Bank match. However, Barret lost both matches, with Goemon and Sonic getting the title shot and MiTB respectively. Time would tell if this was only the beginning of The Barret Barrage... 'Season 7: Representing A.V.A.L.A.N.C.H.E.' Barret had his first match of the new season against Knuckles (who once again left the Master Emerald unguarded) in an Extreme Rules match. Barret and Knuckles would go back and forth over the coarse of the match until Barret was able to unleash his limit break to put the Guardian down. Barret would then get another chance to capture the Casual Championship in a Fatal-Four-Way Hell in a Cell against Wario, Kefka and Grey Fox. though he once again put on a good show the match would be won by Grey Fox, who pinned Wario. On April 29th Barret would once again curtain jerk the show and as always he was ready, however when Barret's opponent came out the fans were horrified to learn Barret was facing the Prince of Darkness Dracula. However Barret as always wasn't a bit nervous and was looking to get revenge on the Dark Prince for screwing him back during Dracula's run as GM. Fans were expecting a squash match as the bell rung however this was far from the case, Barret amazingly dominated Dracula for the majority of the match and showed how far he's come since his debut. Dracula was starting to worry, this wasn't the same Barret from 3 seasons ago and it looked as through Barret was on the verge of a big upset. However the Dark Prince would not stand for this as he mounted a counter attack and nailed Barret with a DVD, Barret would kick out at two but then Dracula hit him with Buried and it looked to be the end, but to the absolute dis-belief of everyone including Dracula Barret would kick out at 1 and Dracula began to wonder "What is a man?" as it clearly wasn't Barret. but a short string and a second DVD would dash Barret's quest for revenge leaving fans very angry at the Dark Prince, as Dracula left the ring fans near the ramp could see a bead of sweat run down Drac's face. Someone had been nervous in that match, and it certainly wasn't Barret 'Season 8: Protecting the Lifestream' Barret would walk into Season 8, determined to earn his spot on the top. However, his first match was a seemingly impossible task right out of the gate, as it would be against the monster Illidan and his manager, the familiar Gary Oak. Barret, as always, wasn't a bit nervous, especially since he had his now good buddy Flint with him to counter Gary's nonsense. Barret would have a rough start, but eventually he started to take control, just like his match with Dracula, though Illidan eventually began to stomp Barret. Flint would save Barret a few times but was eventually ejected from ringside, and fans feared for Barret; he was now alone against Illidan with Gary at ringside. It seemed like victory was impossible for the Avalanche member, but regardless Barret would fight on. Eventually Barret would land a huge belly to belly on Illidan and go for the pin, earning a win over one of the biggest stars in the company at that time. Fans predicted big things for Barret going forward, but a certain Mastadon had something to say about that. Curtain jerking with Nappa and the Heavy Weapons Guy, Barret would give his all to win the match, but both he and the Russian Gunman were no match for one half of the reigning Co-Op Tag Team champions. They were both bodied by the Saiyan. He may not have been a bit nervous for Illidan, but Barret still had a bit further to go. Sadly for him, the Practice had a plan to transform members of the VGCW roster into robots to conquer the world. One of the victims of this Master Plan was Barret's buddy, Flint. With a lot of animosity toward the doctors, Barret joined the fight to destroy their project. When Doctor Wily tricked Gray Fox into battling both Flint in Steel and Bald Man, Barret arrived on the scene and made his way to the ring (after his entrance, of course). Despite the help, Gray Fox wasn't able to overcome the robot menace. Probably confident in Gray Fox's ability to save his friend on his own, Barret took to the ring solo to fight Vegeta a week later, in a Last Man Standing contest. Barret picked up the win, and he repeated the mark on his record against Captain Falcon, this time in a Tables Match after taking Falcon through the table from the top rope. Barret's pair of wins earned him a spot in a Number One Contender's match for the casual belt. He would be facing off against Ness and M.Bison in a Triple Threat Extreme Rules Match. Using the most of the weapons provided to him, Barret played his hand carefully, double-teaming Bison with Ness to eliminate him, then following up with a Punch Punch Shove later in the match to send Ness packing. Barret was going to End Game, to face one of the most fearsome opponents in the league: Air Man. End Game 8: That's Who I Be End Game 8 rolled around for Barret, who would be facing off with Dr. Wily's original metal monster, Air Man, for the Casual Title. Both combatants would leave the ring battered and beaten that night, but it was during the match that Barret learned an important lesson: You cannot defeat Air Man. This rang true throughout the match as both competitors took a beating from each other. Barret seemed in control as the match was drawing closer to its conclusion, until Air Man smashed his own metal hand into Barret's head. It was downhill from there, as Air Man dropped Barret on his head a few times before devastating Barret with an Air Shooter. Barret wouldn't get up. On the bright side, at least Flint was freed from his robotic state. Surely, Barret was at least happy to have his friend back after a rough ending to Season 8. Season 9: Only The Manliest Men At the return of Flint, Barret and his partner began to run the tag division. Barret and Flint competed in a series of matches together, including bouts with Toejam & Earl (twice), The Mavericks, PK Chu, and The Practice. After all their tag competition, they were rewarded with a spot in a contenders match with The Dragons. They handed a loss to the Lee brothers to earn their shot at the tag belts, held by Red and Ness of PK Chu. Finally, on 2015-01-06, Barret and Flint would get their shot at Red and his partner. The Manly Men were controlling for the opening moments of the match, but their advantage waned over time. The ending blow came from Ness tagging in Red, who ran to Barret and hit the Last Resort to take the big man down. Ness sprinted across the ring to take care of Flint, and that bought Red enough time to pin Barret for the three, ending Barret's run for the tag team belts. He and Flint left the main event with empty hands. However, Barret wasn't ready to give up on his ambitions of a belt. In fact, he'd shoot even higher. Season X: Challenge Tower Before starting Season 10, Barret fought and defeated Solid Snake in a singles match, earning him a spot in a contenders match the following season. He went up against Snake and Donkey Kong, this time fighting for a chance to face Scorpion for the VGCW Championship. However, fate wouldn't have it cut out for The Bruiser this time around, as DK would take the win. Despite losing the contender's match, his performance turned quite a few heads, including some important ones. As Scorpion continued to run rampant, destroying all those who opposed him, Gary Oak announced the Challenge Tower PPV. Barret was included as a contestant who would be facing Scorpion for his belt. Several matches resulted as a product of this announcement, the first of which was to be two Beat the Clock challenges to determine the order of the tower. Barret went on to fight Gary Oak, who was on a hot streak himself. Barret, refusing to falter, put on a much more aggressive match than their first showing together, nearly two years prior to the date. Barret took control and ended Gary's run, shutting him down and earning him the right to face Scorpion second, right after Dante. With Challenge Tower on the horizon, Barret was put into a Fatal Four-Way Elimination match with the three other Challenge Tower competitors. Though he wouldn't be the first eliminated from the match, Barret would find himself caught off guard for a moment, giving Snake an opening to hit the Codecbreaker and pin him late into the match. Things didn't look extremely good for Barret, but held his head high heading into the ring to fight Scorpion. Dante had tried and failed before him, and now Barret went to take on the demon himself. Scorpion danced the same old dance, and he put away Barret with relative ease. His dreams crushed, Barret would be forced to watch from the sidelines as Gary and Snake fell to the same fate before Mr. Money in the Bank cashed in and finally ended Scorpion's year-long deathgrip on the division. Barret capped off his season by competing in a few tag matches with Flint, possibly to take his mind off of his recent losses. They took on Sonic & Knuckles, a team they'd never faced before, but Barret would end up eating the pin from Sonic. Looking to try again, Barret and Flint faced a more familiar team with the Mavericks, who they were able to gain a win off of to close the season. Season 11 The new era of VGCW started off well for Barret, who engaged Octodad in battle between fathers on 2015-07-14. Barret would walk away with a win, but would be met with a loss after he and Flint fell to the Birds of Prey a couple weeks later. Non-Royal Rumble Record Gallery dantaunt.gif If only he knew.png barret float.gif|Barret uses his Float materia Possibly_A_Tad_Bit_Nervous.PNG|Some say the run-in is still happening to this day.